


The Everlasting Flower

by BlueSapphireRose07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't have a lot of tags ugh, I dunno anymore, i guess, music inspired, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphireRose07/pseuds/BlueSapphireRose07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what’s the most beautiful thing in this world? It’s the flower that never gets mired, even in mud. I wonder why I’m here, having been born bearing the same name as it?</p>
<p>Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime<br/>Tokohana "The Everlasting Flower" is sung by the Artist Yanagi Nagi.<br/>Translation from atashi.wordpress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I rushed this in one day, jfc XD I'm so sorry xD  
> So, expect this to not make sense, and, have tons of grammatical errors because I haven't proof read it yet. Anyway, Enjoy :)

They roam inside the woods, trying to annihilate every titan at sight. A girl, with short ginger hair and amber colored eyes flew with her 3-D Maneuver Gear, as she chased her target. As soon as she got hold of the titan, she immediately sliced off its nape, causing its own death as it falls to the ground as its body evaporates. This was her first titan kill, and as well, as the first expedition she attended in.

The young girl continued to search for another target to kill; however, before she can do so, she witnessed a comrade being devoured by it as the scream of this certain person resonated within the woods. Sometimes, she would think… have they spoken to each other? Have they crossed paths? Were they friends at one point? Who knows?

Having that thought, she suddenly stood frozen on her feet, unable to move.  _She gave up_ all of the sudden. Was this something she has to witness all over again?

 

As soon as she had that thought, she had to reload her blades again since the edge isn’t good for slicing anymore. But before she would do so, the reflection on her blade showed something terrifying. She looked back to see if what she witnessed was real and she saw one of these humongous monsters staring at her as it wore a smirk.

_“It’s the end… right??”_  Dread and terror filled her body, and she stood frozen on her legs that she fell down on her knees… she didn’t know what to do anymore, let alone stare at the beast that was about to devour her.

The petite woman closed her eyes. A few seconds passed, she expected her life to end, however, someone rushed in the field to save her life. A man with straight black hair, styled in an undercut charged at the titan that was about to devour her. It was obviously the Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. She looked at his expressions to how he dealt with the titan. It wasn’t a face filled with rage, but it was emotionless. His face was blank, and it’s clear that he’s been through a lot with that expression.

Of course, she stared at him in awe. The man went near her and offered his hand. “Are you okay?” He asked. She shoved it and stood up on her own as she dusted herself.

“I’m fine.” She says. “Thanks for asking.”

“Let’s leave. Erwin commanded everyone to gather outside of this forest. After that, we head back to the walls.” He instructed. “How many of our comrades did you see get their own life taken away by the titans?”

She simply bowed her head down. And remembered the one she saw got killed. The one who got her legs frozen in the ground. “One…” She vaguely answered.

The man simply looked at her. “This is going to be… a never ending chain of deaths you will see. It will grow longer as the time passes. We have no time to mourn over the loss of a life. It is unavoidable. Surely, there is going to be a time, where I will get to bite death… but that time isn’t now. I am sure, this isn’t your time as well.”

“Well… you saved me.” She answered. “That’s why I somehow avoided the fate I was about to face.”

“It’s because as much as possible… I don’t want to see anyone get killed anymore.” He says as he immediately renewed his expression. It was an expression filled with dread. “May I ask what your name is?”

“Why would you ask such a question sir?” She asked, confused since an unapproachable man like Levi? Ask her name?

“Just tell me your name so I can remember you.” He said.

Of course, as she was asked, she told her name. “Petra. Petra Ral.”

“Fancy name. Now then, let’s get going Petra. We have to hurry.” He says as he went on ahead of her. Levi was still talking, and she simply tailed on him as they find their horses and get a move on. But then, Petra felt  a bit dizzy, nauseous. Was it because of what she witnessed earlier? Her vision blurred a bit until what she was seeing, was eaten away by the darkness.

+++

She opened her eyes, shortly after that and she found herself in a room. A room she wasn’t really familiar with. She slowly turned her head to see where she was, and there she witnessed him, sitting in a chair, with legs apart and his elbows over his thighs.

She attempted to call for him, but she wanted to observe him first. Aside from his sitting position, he was holding something in his hand.  _A knife._ Why was he holding such a thing? She rolled her eyes to see the look on his face, but it was blank, really blank and expressionless. “Captain?” She weakly called.

She immediately got his attention. Of course, Levi still had the knife on his hands. “You’re awake. Are you okay?” He asked plainly.

“Yeah… I just got a bit dizzy.”

“It’s your first expedition anyway. Many of our first timers had been feeling this way with the expeditions. But then again, a lot of them hasn’t probably returned back alive. You’re lucky to be one of the few first timers who survived their first mission. Congratulations. You should be happy.”

“What’s there to be happy about? I’ve seen a person die… and I just stood there haven’t been able to do anything… at all! Listen… if you think this is easy then…” Before she could finish her speech about how frustrated and guilty she was over the death of that person, Levi cut her speech off.

“What about me? I’ve seen many people die within the days, months and years I’ve been in the Scouting Legion. We have no time to mourn over our dead comrades, nor do we have the time to be guilty of ourselves. No matter who you blame…  _nothing will come back.”_ After that, he stood up. “Excuse me.” He says and leaves. She thought she might have pissed him off, but he didn’t sound mad. It was like, he sounded  _resentful._

After the day of the expedition, Petra would find herself nauseous and it already happened a lot of times but she eventually got used to it.  Especially when Wall Maria was breached, majority of the troops sent out to annihilate the titans were wiped out. It’s true, that in this world she lives in, was a complete nightmare.

The next time she fainted again, she was in again, the same room where she would always be brought into. The clinic. And again, she saw Levi, in that same position again, holding a knife in his hands as he stares at it. “Captain…” She called as she sat up from her bed.

He simply looked at her in the eye. “This seems to be happening a lot huh? Sucks to be you.”

Petra laughed nervously. “Yeah… anyway… if it’s not rude to ask you, why do you have a knife?” She suddenly paused, realizing it’s a stupid question. Of course! He’d use it on self defense! Levi simply stared at her plainly, probably trying to comprehend the question. “I’m sorry… that was something stupid to ask isn’t it?”

“It’s fine. You don’t always see soldiers in the Scouting Legion with knives. This knife has been through a lot with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve killed people with this knife… but it was to protect the people who are special to me.” He says. “But those people are gone.”

Petra was silent, regretting her question which made Levi suddenly open up like this. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. I got over it.” He said as he kept the knife in the compartment on his belt. “I used to blame myself in the past, because of my arrogance. I was ought to kill Erwin as I was blinded by rage, but it seems that he got me back to my senses. I was cornered by my own arrogance…” He paused, and crumpled his fists.

Petra saw this, and realized how broken he is. Probably, he has been enduring countless of deaths for a long time.

“Have you… ever cried?” She asked. Levi simply looked at her with the same, expressionless emotion. Levi simply shook his head.

Of course, she stood up and approached him. “If you need a shoulder to cry on… I’m here… okay Captain? Don’t keep the pain for yourself. Even if you are named as  _Humanity’s Strongest Soldier…_ you’re still a human being with emotions.” She spread her arms and took him in a hug. “I’m here…” Levi simply hugged her back and dug his face on her chest.

“I’ll be here, to take in everything. Including your sorrow, and your grief… allow me to stay by your side… okay?” She says.

+++

A rough year passed, Levi and Petra became closer. Petra would tend to make him coffee everyday. She makes sure that it would suit his tastes, and would be right for him. Oddly, the first time Petra gave him a taste of her coffee, she saw him smile for the first time.

Of course, Levi complemented her everyday, until he told her how much he treasures her, and loved her. Of course, Petra did the same. She loved every piece of him. Including his imperfections, his flaws, everything.

The day came when they were finally given responsibility to handle Eren Yeager, a titan shifter, while he was on toll. If he was proven to be a benefit, the young boy will still continue to live. If proven otherwise, his execution will be given out immediately. And it will only be decided after the expedition that will be held tomorrow.

Levi searched for Petra in the corps, and found her in the flower field just a few meters ahead. And it seems like she is searching for something.

Levi simply walked towards her, and the number of flowers he passes through was increasing. As soon as he reached Petra, he started to question her.“What are you searching for?” He asked.

Petra simply looked up at Levi with a tender smile. “Have you heard of the most beautiful thing in the world?”

Confused, Levi raised an eyebrow and decided to confirm what she meant. “What are you on to?” He sighed.

“I’ve heard in stories, about this flower, a beautiful flower that never gets mired, even in mud, or, it wouldn’t get destroyed in the storm. My father said it could bear anyone’s name. But do you know what it’s called by a lot of people?”

Levi simply shrugged. “You expect me to answer? I have no idea. Just tell me.” Of course, this could be, a childish game. But he still wanted to listen to what she’s got.

“It’s okay.” She smiles and continues to search. “It’s an called  _the Everlasting Flower._ And it’s a flower that will never die. _”_

“What makes you think that it’s here?” He says, pointing at the field of white flowers. “Do you even know what it looks like?”

“My father said, it can be found everywhere. Probably, it could take form of any flower. It could be anywhere, but you can’t see it.” After the statement, she plucked a flower out of the bushes, stood up, and faced Levi as she puts the stem of the flower behind his ear. She simply stared at him and placed both her hands on front of her as she wore a tender smile.

“Why are you searching for it  _now?”_ Levi asked and puts his hand over her shoulder.

A moment of silence occurred, and of course, Petra bent her head down. “I… I don’t want to die yet…” She says and kneeled down.

“You…”

“I still want to live… and… I want to search… for that flower… with you…” She says. “I heard, it would give us happiness, I heard that… this nightmare… will end… once we find it.” That’s when Levi realized, she was crying.

“Hey…” He called and kneeled down. After which, he placed his palm on her cheek, letting his fingers slide to her chin to raise it up. “Look at me.” Of course, she obeyed to look at him, straight in the eye, with her tears still visible. “Petra… I’m content with you. Even with just you. You end my nightmares, and you make me happy.” He slightly curved his lips to show that he is. “ _I love you_ and even if we can’t find that flower, we have each other. Understand? I’ll stay by your side, and you’re not going to die tomorrow. You won’t.”

She simply closed her eyes and Levi instantly placed his lips on top of hers, and lied her on down on the bed of white flowers that surrounded them. After that, Levi pulled away, and looked into Petra’s amber eyes.

“Captain…” She called.

“What is it?”

“If the time comes when I die…” She whispered. “Please… continue on smiling…” She said as she smiled. “I love you too…”

“I can’t promise you this, but rest assured, I’ll try.” He says and kissed her again.

 

++

The day of the expedition finally came, and it seems that they have been unlucky. The capture of the female titan failed. A lot of casualties and losses have been confirmed.

Levi was looking for his squad in the woods, and of course, he heard the scream of Eren’s titan form.  _“Shit… it couldn’t be…”_ He bitterly thought. After that, he shifted his direction towards where he heard the scream.

He continued his search for his squad, but unfortunately, they lost their lives.  _They’re dead._  He hoped that she wasn’t dead yet, but it was too late. He already saw her facing the tree; spine broken, blood gushing out of her body, her nose, and her mouth.

_“I’m too late… right?”_ He thought. But right now, was there a time to mourn in this nightmare? Especially for the one he loves?

The only thing he can do now, is to move on and live for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it ugh... it's really been a while since I've written a fan fiction, or something in general.   
> If you guys want to follow me, feel free to do so ^^  
> Here's the url: nerumi-i.tumblr.com  
> ^_^


End file.
